Miraculous AU
by JangGemma123z
Summary: Adrien y Bridgette están casados, son dueños de las empresas Agreste&Slogan,ambos tienen un hijo. Aunque su relación es buena,tienen un pequeño inconveniente en esa relación DOS saben que Adrien Agreste a estado engañado a su esposa por 4 años,16 veces,y aunque eso ocurre,ellos nunca se han divorciado,por la sencilla razón que ellos tienen un "convenio por beneficio".


**Nota: Aquí no existen milagrosos.**

 **AU de Soy la Nueva Ladybug.**

* * *

-Un dia como cualquier otro, me encuentro con mi familia, en un dia normal, ustedes, descubrirán la historia de mis padres.-habló una voz de un chico.

Se vio una mansión a la luz del dia, al parecer era muy elegante, al parecer vivían ricos, era enorme.

\- ¿Donde deje mi reloj? ¿nathalie lo has visto?- se oyó una voz de mujer fuera del comedor donde ahora se podía apreciar aun adolescente de 14 años desayunando, y a una asistente al tanto de que este desayune su dieta.

-Vamos señorito Daniel, coma todos sus alimentos para que pueda ir con energía a la escuela, ya que después de eso van sus clases extracurriculares,chino, japones, ingles, británico,español, de piano, baile..-y siguió hablando, el chico parecía hacer oídos sordos ante la secretaria.

Una mujer elegante y refinada peli azabache ojiazul, entró al comedor rápidamente y se acerco a la asistente- ¿nathalie de verdad no has visto mi reloj?-le volvió a preguntar.

-No mi señora,no lo he visto..-le contesta con voz profesional.

-Ash, donde lo deje..-dice la mujer mirando al piso, esta estaba bien arreglada, se notaba que tenía dinero- querido, ¿no has visto mi reloj?- le preguntó la misma mujer azabache al hombre rubio bien guapo con porte elegante que acababa de entrar al comedor -no-le contesto tangente- ¿ya revisaste en el buro?-le preguntó esperando una respuesta.

-Si y no lo halló- decía la mujer cada vez mas desesperada-tranquila mamá, vuelve a buscar-le dijo tranquilamente el muchacho quien comía tranquilamente en su lugar sin mirar a los recién llegados, solo el plato sin dejar de comer.

-Si tienes razón, perdón, es que esta tarde toca una junta con los presidentes de Color Inc. con el Banco Montreal y demás bancos, es muy importante estar allá-dice la mujer para volver a "caminar" correr, al segundo piso.

-¡Demonios! -maldijo en voz baja el hombre rubio.

Nathalie salió para avisar que le sirvieran a sus patrones, por ende, los únicos hombres de la casa se quedaron solos.

-Que pasa, ¿tienes algún problema con tía marinette?-preguntó de lo mas casual el adolescente.

-No, es solo que había olvidado la junta-dijo el hombre a su hijo, un tanto enojado por ser olvidadizo y olvidar algo tan importante, "ahh" fue todo lo que contesto el chico para volver a su desayuno, ensalada.

\- Ya volví, ¿el desayuno esta listo?-preguntó la mujer abrochándose el reloj en su muñeca derecha, y sentándose en su asiento a lado de su esposo.

-Aquí están sus desayunos, lamentamos la demora-comentó nathalie asiendo una reverencia ¿japonesa?.

-Bien Nathalie, ¿ya comiste?, si no come con nosotros, con confianza..-dice la señora de la casa.

-No gracias mi señora ya desayune-contestó amablemente nathalie-ok-dijo la azabache dueña de la casa.

-Adrien, no se te vaya a olvidar la reunión y no se te ocurra por nada del mundo dejarme sola, sabes que me dan pánico las juntas, y tu eres el encargado de realizarlas, entendiste _presidente_ , no quiero que te distraigas con marinette y me dejes botado el trabajo ¡entendiste!- le dijo la mujer con seño fruncido autoritaria mente a su marido quien la miraba atento.

-Ya entendí, brid no tienes por que angustiarte, llegaré temprano ok-dijo para tallarle la cabeza con ternura, con una sonrisa de lado sexy.

-Señor agreste, ¿va a venir a dormir el dia de hoy?- le preguntó Nathalie lo mas natural posible.

-No nathalie, me quedaré a dormir esta noche con Marinette-dijo tranquilamente viéndola, esta solo asintió normal.

-¿Otra vez dormirás con ella?- preguntó su esposa, este solo asintió- ¿te molesta?- preguntó este extrañado levantando una ceja.

-No, solo quería saber- dijo esta tranquila mente relajando el ambiente extraño.

-Ah-fue lo único que contesto,al terminar este se levantó le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa e hijo y caminó hasta la entrada de a mansión -¡no se te olvide la junta!- le recordó su mujer siguiéndolo hasta la puerta unos metros detrás de él.

-Tranquila, esta bien, sabes que ahí estaré-dice este despreocupado volteándose hacía ella caminando hacía atrás restandole importancia al asunto, para después salir del lugar desapareciendo por completo de la propiedad.

-Vamonos señorito Daniel, que llegaremos tarde a sus clases-decía nathalie mientras el chico se levantaba del comedor, se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se puso la mochila y él y la asistente de su padre y madre se lo llevaba con gorila a la escuela.

-¡Adiós amor! - le dijo su madre a un dentro de la mansión, ella se quedo con los brazos cruzados viendo los dos hombres mas importantes de su vida irse, y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

En su auto mientras manejaba el rubio con unos lentes, la imagen se congela y se ponen unas letras verdes decían _Adrien Agreste._

Otra de una mujer azabache con ropa cara vestida de ejecutiva, entrando a su auto ya lista para el trabajo cuando aparecieron unas letras azules decían _Bridgette Slogan._


End file.
